


The Amber of the Moment

by jonasnightingale



Series: Heavy Accents & Swollen Ankles [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Background Barson, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Happy, I just had to, could be read platonic i guess, honestly this came to me when i was driving, no beta we die like men, otp: I just want her to be happy, otp: sure you won't get a sandwich with me, soft, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonasnightingale/pseuds/jonasnightingale
Summary: A moment of happiness at Finn/Phoebe's wedding. Inspired by the song 'Take You Dancing'.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Amanda Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Phoebe Baker/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: Heavy Accents & Swollen Ankles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Amber of the Moment

The lights were bright and pulsing around them. The evening had been filled with love and joy and _fun_ \- for the first time in so long. Today there were no court cases to be tried, no victims to interview, no masks concealing their expressions. Their bodies were close, moving together in a way they hadn’t for well past a year. 

Amanda was thrumming with delight, her arms above her head and hair sticking on her neck as the swell of music and laughter and chatter bounced around them. Jesse and Billie were safe at their Godmothers, and amongst all the heartwarming sights today that was one Amanda would not soon forget - Billie asleep with her arms looped around Liv’s neck as Barba held Jesse’s hand on one side and Noah’s on the other. So now it was just them; Amanda and Sonny and Kat, basking in this one unchecked night of happiness, burning up the dance floor with a reckless abandon. 

Finn was standing to the side, hand sat proudly on Phoebe’s back as the gaggle around them ebbed and flowed in conversation. Munch was here, and Cragen, even Melinda had joined the festivities. For one fleeting moment Amanda imagines this is what Dodd’s wedding would have been - a celebration of friendship, a bright shining moment of joy amongst the darkness. The thought makes her eyes mist over, picturing Mike and Alice smiling as they cut the cake - some monstrosity of porcelain white and sugared flowers which would be so at odds with the chocolate mud slab served up tonight. Dodds Snr would make some saccharine speech and Finn would thrown her a testy look behind their Captains back, but Mike would raise his glass and say “to family” when he looked at the squad and they would all melt just a little. She can see it so clearly that it forms a harsh lump in her throat she struggles not to choke on. It must flash across her expression because Carisi’s hand comes up so instinctually to her elbow, mouth dropping on an unasked question and brows knitting swiftly together. Despite the dart of concern, there’s a levity in his face she hasn’t seen in too long, something that reminds her of cannolis and bar fights. So she shakes her head and swallows the wistful sadness down, moving a step closer to Sonny even as Kat throws her a cheeky look over his shoulder. 

_Take You Dancing_ keeps playing around them and Rollins lets her hips move to the rhythm as her fingers linger on Carisi’s chest. His shirt is popped open lower in the heat of the night, his hair slowly coming loose from its hold of gel. There is a smile unchecked on his cheeks and it is not tinged with the usual sadness, or knowing, or weight of words unsaid; it’s just plain and simple and perfect.

Tomorrow she’ll wonder if in a different world they could inhabit such an uncomplicated dynamic, could be free of the constant wondering and unvoiced emotions. She’ll think about the men and women who had approached Carisi throughout the party, the way he had so unconsidered turned each one down, the way his fingers had scarcely hesitated to close over her hip. Kat will make a dig about how Amanda had done the same thing. But tonight none of that matters, all that matters is that the world has thrown them a reprieve, and they’re here, together, surrounded by music and laughter and love.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Here we are, trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why.' - Kurt Vonnegut


End file.
